guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aratak
Who does? I do! - Jack 14:03, 25 May 2006 (CDT) *I find user page to be more of a vanity showcase more then anything. Most page just show the stats of character and some pics of their armor. Mine included :) The talk page are useful though and some do have funny stuff about the game.--Micha Truefaith 14:24, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Nice work with all the weapon images Now only if all the armor images can be uploaded with such quality d-: - 17:39, 27 May 2006 (CDT) * Thank you. If you look at my contribution, I did start the armor for the warrior but I got bored. I should redo them too because I didnt crop them right. Ill get to it in time. :) ::BTW, when you request old images to be deleted, it'd help us greatly if you also link to the new version, so we can do easy comparisons. I do trust you, but checking them to make sure they have no other value is part of the job (-: - 17:43, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well I did find the stub to ask for deletion and Ill link all my new image to the old one to be deleted, the probleme is I dont know how to do it when you updated an image with the same name as the old one, since it keep them on the same image page. Is it still the stub? ::::don't worry about old versions of same name. Just request deletions of replaced ones with different names. BTW, for Storm Bow I found the old version (after cropping) to look slightly better than your version, so I uploaded it over yours. - 18:25, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::: No problem, I saw that, I change my back ground after that one for the light color or blue item. So I dont have to mark all the image I uploaded? Ill try to keep my image size a little smaller. I just upgraded to Photoshop CS2 and it do not give me the correct size when I compress with jpg. Dont know why my image are almost double de size of what Photoshop tell me they are. If anyone have an idea why, that would help me a lot.--Micha Truefaith 18:31, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Just wanted to add my voice of support also. Marvellous work with all the weapon images! Many thanks for your time and attention to detail. — Stabber ✍ 17:55, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :Me too, glad someone has the patience to do that! Messy image names bug me but I'm too lazy to fix anything :) — Skuld 18:02, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::Im glad that my effort are notice. I would like to contribut more but its been a long time since I wrote in english, I'll keep with the image and the fixing a little errors for now. If any comment on some image or how too make them better just signal me :)--Aratak 18:05, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :::In my opinion you're an en-4, not an en-3. There are several en-Ns in America whom you can teach a thing or two about English grammar. — Stabber ✍ 18:14, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Btw, you can upload the new version of an image on top of the old one. No need to create a new image and mark the old one for deletion. -- 15:29, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I only create a new one when the name doesnt follow the format. Dont see why keep bad image with weird name. Image:Truncheon.jpg vs Image:NewTruncheon.jpg Are all the Trunchons from the prophecies campaign replaced with the new art? - 01:11, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Not sure, never seen them under another skin.--Aratak 01:13, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :: I jsut check a collector and its true that its not the same skin. Ill upload soon. How should I name them?--Aratak 01:19, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::: I'd say revert Image:Truncheon.jpg to the old version. Upload the new one with Truncheon (Factions) or something, assuming the new skin is only found in Factions. - 01:34, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::: Well I got the new skin in profecies too, I think only the collectors still give the old skin.--Aratak 21:18, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :::: The current image is the standard truncheon. The other one is a skin shared by several items (water wands, among others, I think?). I mostly remember seeing it in the newbie area. Any truncheon I've actually found rather than been given as a collector reward has definitely looked like that cute little stick with the glowy red bits, though. — 130.58 (talk) (21:37, 11 June 2006 (CDT)) in case you missed it I think it's fine to self-blank a user talk page. Things aren't deleted so it's kept in the history anyways. - 00:12, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :I know but the discution was fresh, dont hurt to keep it too.--'├ Aratak ┤' 00:13, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::Can't fault you for trying, but that individual have some attitude problems so your advice were falling on deaf ears. - 00:17, 3 July 2006 (CDT) Irony Now that I've been working with wikis for a while, little spelling and grammer typos annoy me no end, so your "Stuff that bug me" section bugs me! --Xasxas256 20:14, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. Ill correct that.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:17, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Merci ;) --Xasxas256 20:32, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::While you are talking about the "Stuff that bugs me" section. Yes, Glowing Runic Maul is an actual item, not just a skin. I have never seen the Zodiac Bow discussion till now. I go to The Deep 2-3 times every weekend, so I'll know to look for that information now. -Gares 20:23, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::So its really name Glowing Runic Maul? Because the same skin is in Runic Maul.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:26, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::That would be under Runic Hammer. I see there is a red link in Hammer#Canthan for a Runic Maul and while I cannot dispute or acknowledge that there is a Runic Maul, as I have never seen one. I would think the uploader of the image for Runic Hammer may not have paid close attention to the name of the weapon and considered it as a general Runic Hammer. That, also, I cannot also say with full confidence, as I have never seen a Runic Hammer that had glowing runes. Although never seeing one may be evidence too. ::::I have found all my Glowing Runic Mauls in Luxon chests, if I come across one again, I will post a pic with name. -Gares 20:46, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Thank you!—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:47, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Regarding the plagueborn bow - are you talking about any type of bow in particular? I found a Plagueborn Hornbow a while ago, and a Plagueborn Recurve Bow just yesterday in one of the last Factions-missions. --Black Ark 20:57, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :That is my point. The page is Plagueborn Bow. No need for that one if they come only in the Recurve or Hornbow type.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:01, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::I see. Well, seeing as how even the Ascalon bows are specifically labeled with their official bow-type, I'm guessing we won't catch a generic "Plagueborn Bow" in-game any time soon. Or... ever, for that matter. --Black Ark 21:07, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Marking images for deletion FYI: When marking images for deletion, please include a reference to the new file name. If you link it as Image:filename.ext with the colon before the word "Image", it will only insert a link rather than the whole image. By including this, it makes it easier on the admins as we generally like confirming that new images exist before deleting the old ones. Thanks! --- Barek (talk • ) - 07:43, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :I usely do it. Don't know why I forgot this time. Didn't know the colon trick though. Thanks—'├ Aratak ┤' 07:50, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Multiple Things #Info boxes for basicsalvage and expertsalvage. I added a note under Weapon Templates. Its the last sentence and as no one really uses the Style and Formatting guides, I'll change the structure of the syntax myself to something a little more descriptive. If they continue to do it then, of course they can be called morons. #I have noticed you have that sweet spot for taking pics. If you have a hard time finding a weapon or skin, let me know. I have a way of finding things if I do not already have them and wouldn't mind letting you have or borrow some. Check my green lists on my user page if you need any of those. #If you resize both of those images to a lesser pixel size, your problem will be solved. While there may be some code that could help, use the KISS algorithm (Keep It Simple Stupid). When coding, even creating a template which is not actually real coding in my book, my opinion obviously, never make things harder for yourself. You will eventually go crazy. I don't want to see that happen. I don't want to edit in your sandbox, but please change the pixel sizes for both images to 128. The larger the picture, the worse the resolution. I've said this before and either you do not believe me, or we are seeing two different things. -Gares 18:39, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :I do beleive you. But I wanted to keep the number of template low. If there was a way to make that only the big one get resize, we wouldnt need a template for small picture. If we reduce that one to 128px it will change from all the others that are set to 160px.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:49, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::How do the weapon templates look now? I have to fix a little under 300 inclusions, but it will be worth it. I need to bone back up on my Python and build a bot. Never thought I would need one till now :P -Gares 19:00, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you. Im sure it will save a lot of revert. I did around a hundred change to remake all the link to to Short Bow :p by hand I might add. Really happy with help.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:03, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Green pics Try to set a time on my talk page, we must be missing each other, and take a look at my green lists again for new items I've aquired if you need them. -Gares 07:48, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Translation from French to English (originally posted on User talk:Theeth, but Aratak took care of me within minutes, so moved here) Hello, Theeth. I'm Tanaric, a GuildWiki administrator. I've recently received an email from a user in French, a language in which my proficiency extends to "Bonjour." I've posted it below, in hopes that you'd be willing to translate it for me. I think I've figured out the first paragraph, but I'm posting it anyway just to be safe. :) Bonjour, Tout d’abord merci pour votre site GuildWiki, il est réellement remarquable. Les données sont précises et précieuses. Malheureusement, je suis française et ne comprends pas bien l’anglais. Existe-t-il un site du même genre que le votre en français et qui contiendrait autant d’informations ? J’ai cherché mais n’en n’ai pas trouvé d’aussi complet. En tous cas, un grand merci à vous et félicitations pour votre travail A bientôt sur votre site ;) If you're willing to help, I greatly appreciate it. —Tanaric 09:44, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Ok I know Im no Theeth but here it is. He is saying that the site is great but he has a problem, he doesn't understand english very well and was wondering if there is a site in french that contain as much info as guildwiki. He said he search but didn't find anything that come close to this site. He then thanks the site again and continue the great work.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:56, 8 August 2006 (CDT) There is guildwiki.fr, but it is quite small — Skuld 10:09, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Ah, great, thanks! Would you mind translating a response? Thank you for contacting the GuildWiki. There is a French-language version of the GuildWiki, but it's very small, with only a little over 500 articles. You can view it here: http://guildwiki.fr The Guild Wars websites has a list of fansites in French. You can view this list about halfway down the following page: http://www.guildwars.com/community/fansites/ Finally, as I don't speak French and had to get this reply translated, you may wish to directly contact somebody who speaks French if you have any more questions. You can view a list of GuildWiki users who are native French speakers at the following link: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:Users/Language/fr-N Best of luck! Tanaric GuildWiki Administrator —Tanaric 10:16, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Aratak, got your translation on my talk page—thanks a million! —Tanaric 13:25, 8 August 2006 (CDT)